charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Whatever Happened to the Demon with a Soul?
Whatever Happened to the Demon with a Soul? is the 5th issue of the Charmed comics: Season 10 and was published by Zenescope Entertainment. Summary After the devastating events of last issue, the Charmed Ones' lives are changed forever. Left to pick up the pieces, the survivors must bring the Ancient Athame to Prue... but to what end? Cole makes a decision. Characters Main *Piper Halliwell *Phoebe Halliwell *Paige Matthews *Prue Halliwell *Leo Wyatt *Coop Halliwell *Henry Mitchell *Cole Turner Returning *Aidel *Valen *Belthazor Non-Speaking * Elizabeth Turner (memory only) * Benjamin Turner (memory and soul only) Magical Notes Depowering Spell *This spell requires the Power of Three and was cast by the sisters to destroy Valen's shillelagh. :He who bears the ancient blade :We bid his stolen power fade :Return to ash, and magic drain :From this lesser demon's veins :The Power of Three releases thee :The Power of Three will set you free. Powers Used * Orbing: Used by Paige as means of transportation. * Telekinetic Orbing: Used by Paige to orb the athame at Valen. * Molecular Combustion: Used by Piper to attack Valen. * Energy balls: Used by Elizabeth Turner to kill Benjamin Turner (in a flashback). * Valen used his shillelagh to push Piper back with an energy beam. * Valen used his shillelagh to immobilize the athame. Artifacts * Shillelagh: A magical artifact used by Valen as a conduit. * Ancient Athame: A legendary athame capable of erasing souls from existence. Notes and Trivia *The title and full cover of this issue was deliberately kept hidden until the previous issue was released, in order to avoid spoiling the ending. *This issue takes place immediately after the last one. *Talking about this issue's title Pat said: Something I wanted to do was have a title that pays homage to other comic books. When Alan Moore wrote the “final” Superman story, it was called “Whatever Happened to the Man of Tomorrow?” and when Neil Gaiman did the same for Batman, it was “Whatever Happened to the Caped Crusader?” Both of those stories are incredibly important to me and both of them reduced me to a blubbering pile of emotion. I hope this story can do either or both of those to someone. * This issue marks the death of Cole Turner. Due to Cole being stabbed with the Ancient Athame, his soul was permanently erased from existence. * This issue marks the return of Belthazor, the demonic alias of Cole Turner. It is revealed that a fragment of him resided in the void, though he was erased along with Cole. *Valen is vanquished in this issue when his shillelagh is destroyed, causing the power of the Ancient Athame to overwhelm him. *When Cole is in the void, several memory shards are seen; **The moment his mother killed his father. ("Coyote Piper") **The moment where Cole nearly stabs Phoebe as they kiss. ("Power Outage") **Cole and Phoebe's marriage in the mausoleum chapel. ("Marry-Go-Round") **The moment Cole becomes possessed by the Source of All Evil. ("Charmed and Dangerous") **The moment Phoebe vanquishes Cole in his alternate reality. ("Centennial Charmed") **The moment Cole appears before Piper in Neena's realm. ("The All or Nothing") *Prue's magical tattoos reveal two cryptic warnings in this issue. Prue-tattoo-warning.jpg Prue-tattoo-warning2.jpg Gallery Previews S10Issue5.png Preview-s10-issue5-1.jpg Preview-s10-issue5-2.jpg Preview-s10-issue5-3.jpg Preview-s10-issue5-4.jpg Charmed-Season-10-5-preview.jpg Category:Season 10 Category:Charmed Comics Category:Merchandise